Size Matters
by Helvetia
Summary: Germany and Prussia's sex life in a nutshell with some helpful toys. What else can I say...anyways it was previously written at an LJ hetalia kink meme.


Anon has been deanoned, or whatever. Okay, I only added a few things, nothing noticeable because I wanted to keep my very first meme the exact same…well in general it's the same. *sigh* But it's my first kink, have at it –very heavy in the smut area. I had a hard enough time re-reading what I wrote, but the last half was typed while I was listening to Scissor Sisters – Skin Tight, Sex and Violence, and Lovers in the Backseat.

Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine.

Kink meme prompt: Everyone knows Gilbert can take pain. But for him, his brother's well-endowed cock is too much for him to handle and sex is often painful. But because he loves his brother he never mentions this until finally Germany figures it out.

Germany inquires around and finds an anal kit to help his brother build up tolerance to take him (Ie: Small Butt plug, then medium, then large, etc.)

In the meantime, the two are stuck with frottage/dry humping until the day Prussia can finally take Germany.

* * *

><p>Size Matters<p>

_Just a little bit longer –oh! _Gilbert breathed harshly through his nostrils as he felt the overly large intrusion pull at his insides. He gripped the muscled arms that held his hips still and groaned loudly as a cold shiver ran up his spine, making his shoulders shake.

"Brother is everything-"

"Haha, West keeping going you dope. How am I supposed to feel rightly fucked if you're not fucking me?" Gilbert cut off Ludwig before he could say anything more and rolled his hips to emphasize his point, making Ludwig blush at his lewd act.

Ludwig looked down at him with furrowed brows and soothed his hands over the grinning man's torso, holding him down as he slowly thrust into the lithe body beneath him. He groaned at the tightness squeezing him, knowing that he was already leaking into Gilbert's shivering form. He leaned over Gilbert and touched their foreheads, who gasped as he held the smaller man's body tightly on the bed.

"Oh, W-West! Ahn! R-Right there! Oh!" Gilbert panted bending his back to raise his hips higher to meet the increasing thrusts.

Ludwig watched as Gilbert's face flushed as red as his eyes, his panting becoming louder as their sweat glistening skin slapped against each other, nipples erect. "Ah!" Ludwig halted, not noticing that his climax was coming sooner than he had perceived, he slowed to a near torturous grind into Gilbert and gritted his teeth when his home twitched to pull him back in as he started to pull out.

"Gilbert, nngh stop. I-I don't know if I can hold back." Ludwig glared down to see the smaller man wince slightly and started to tremble. He picked up the shaking hand and gently kissed it, slowly rocking into the tight hole.

The bed gave a long creak, masking Gilbert's keening while he bent his body until only his head was touching the bed. His head throbbed and his body ached, but he would not ruin the perfectly lustful look on his brother's face by crying out in pain. "Ah! Lud- ah!" Tears started to leak from his closed eyes as he clenched his jaw shut tight.

Ludwig, who was too far gone, couldn't hear his brother's pained cry. He lifted Gilbert closer to him, wrapping the silver-headed man's arms around his neck. Ludwig sighed happily as Gilbert's body tightened around him and he slid his hands to Gilbert's back, adjusting himself to kneel to support the smaller man.

Carelessly, Ludwig plunged into Gilbert, his fingers clenched bruising the slim hips, and Gilbert clawed at the base of his neck as he bit at the man's shoulder. "Gilbert…" Ludwig kissed the trembling man below his jaw, grabbing his attention. "You feel so good," Another kiss to the lips with an angled thrust, "So, so good," a deeper kiss ensued and Ludwig could feel his end coming with each forced thrust.

Gilbert moaned into the kisses and shivered, his vision started to blur and go black around the edges, but he continued to hold on shakily for Ludwig. His breathing hitched as pain laced from Ludwig's intrusion to the base of his spine and spots danced in his vision. "Ah- k-keep going. Feels g-good." He lied through a pained smile, thankful that Ludwig did not see his red blotched face.

Ludwig settled the both of them full out on their bed threading their fingers together, and he continued to thrust into Gilbert with abandon, enjoying the slippery tightness. His head began to get light and his body convulsed with his orgasm, he moaned Gilbert's name and felt the man lightly kiss his lips as their stomachs were soaked with Gilbert's cum.

A smile started to form on his face, but when he looked down to Gilbert, his brother was unconscious.

Ludwig frowned as he remember the day that he and Gilbert finally copulated their relationship, he remembered the sight of blood stained all over the sheets and himself, coming from Gilbert who remained unconscious. Since that day, Gilbert had come up with every excuse in the book to avoid having sex with him. It disturbed Ludwig to the point where he could not be in the same room as the other man and not try to make a move on him impulsively.

A sigh escaped his throat, _Three weeks…it has been three weeks since we've had sex and he is still making up excuses. I apologized about it, but he still avoids going to bed at the same time, or doing anything intimate. What…what if he feels that it was a mistake?_

Ludwig felt his heart clench at the realization that he might lose Gilbert because they might have been a mistake. He swallowed the lump in his throat and silently prayed that that was not what was really happening, he hoped with all of his being that Gilbert was not having second thoughts and that it was something simple.

He looked down at his paper work and sighed, he was not going to get any work done and it angered him to the point of frustration from his personal problems that he had brought to work. _I'm fine with not having any sex…I'm just worried if Gilbert is wanting to back out of this relationship._

He wanted to have sex with Gilbert, he needed to have sex with Gilbert, and he could taste the man's sex oozing off of his body to lavish Ludwig's taste buds with its hypnosis and pull him towards the mischievous grinning albino with a tongue like fire and nails like knives. Whose body evoked the worst in Ludwig whenever taken in fully nude and laid out as a meal that would melt in the blonde's mouth, and whose mouth-

Ludwig coughed and straightened out his papers he set his pen down and stood up to check his clock. Eleven thirty P.M. _He's already asleep._

With everything packed up, Ludwig left his office and proceeded to drive home. Thinking about the cold half of his bed to come home to, he shivered at the thought and hoped that Gilbert had the decency in his sleep to roll on Ludwig's side to warm it up a little. He pulled up into his driveway and made his way inside his house, greeting his dogs silently and set his things on the side table next to the door.

_Chirp Chirp_

Ludwig froze and looked up slowly, fearing that Gilbert was sitting at the table waiting to tell him that their relationship was over, but was surprised to see Gilbird angrily fluffed up on the kitchen table. "Oh, so you're getting the cold shoulder as well? I see that I'm not alone in this."

Ludwig chuckled as the rounded yellow bird fluttered towards him and settled on his head and chirped as if directing him towards the source of his momentary anger. He made his way up to his room and opened the door to see his brother sleeping facing Ludwig's side. A smile touched his face and Gilbird flitted to Gilbert's sleeping form, Ludwig joined him after he removed his work clothes and slid under the covers to wrap his arms around his brother.

"Mmn, West…that you? Ngh…Fritz too, where've you been little guy?" Gilbert asked sleepily, barely opening his eyes as he did so to pet the un-fluffed bird. Ludwig smiled as Gilbird settled above Gilbert's head.

"Yes, brother." Ludwig answered Gilbert with a sweet and long kiss on his lips.

"How was… your work?" Gilbert asked yawning and snuggling closer to the blonde, his head resting just underneath Ludwig's chin.

Ludwig thought for a moment if he should reply that his day was shot down, like all other days that he tried to get work done and ended up thinking about the albino. "It was…slightly uneventful." He replied with another kiss to the top of Gilbert's head and shuffled under the blankets further, pulling the dozing Prussian against himself and rubbing his back lightly in soothing circles.

Gilbert yawned again and nodded sleepily, "Don't…work too hard, we haven't had dinner with each other in…days." He mumbled as sleep finally took hold of him.

Frowning, Ludwig kept his concerns to himself, _It's not like you don't already avoid me._ He blew out a puff of air and looked up at Gilbird who pecked the top of his head. "What, you want to say that I am avoiding you too?" Ludwig whispered to the bird.

The light of the moon flowed onto the bed capturing all three beings on the bed and Ludwig stared at the bird that stared back at him intently, chirped and shuffled to Gilbert's head, and fell asleep within seconds.

_Strange bird. _The blonde thought as his eyelids began to get heavy and sleep overtook him.

Morning came a little too soon for Ludwig, but he got up at the usual times like he had before. He took his shower, pulled on neat clothes, let Aster, Berlitz, and Blackie out to do their business, and made breakfast for both him and Gilbert. He left his brother a note letting him know that he would be going out and that breakfast would be waiting for him, Ludwig called his dogs back in and locked up the house.

He made his way towards Italy's house to meet up with the happy brunette and Japan for a small meeting, "First the meeting, and then follow up with a luncheon, and finally back home." The German noted to himself, he wanted to make it back home early to start on dinner for both him and his brother. _Maybe, if I approach him right I can…ask if he feels differently about…our relationship. _He hated the thought of doing it, but he felt it was necessary to get it out into the open.

"Germany~, hey Japan, Germany is here." The Italian exclaimed happily, as soon as Ludwig entered Italy's house, business started as usual.

Late afternoon found Ludwig entering his house and was struck with the image of Gilbert and Roderich conversing at the dinner table. "Hey, what's going on?" Both Austrian and Prussian stopped in mid conversation to see him standing at the entrance walkway.

Roderich stood from his seat with a cough and addressed Ludwig, "I was just talking with Gilbert about the both you joining me for a small banquet dinner. Would you be able to make it?" Roderich asked hopefully.

"He only wants to impress the Swiss Miss!" Gilbert shouted to Ludwig, who in turn stared at the blushing brunette.

"That's not what I'm trying to do, Gilbert. I already told you that Miss Elizaveta asked about this a while back so that we could have a family dinner properly, and it oh so happened that I invited Vash and Lily to join us." Roderich exclaimed turning redder and redder as Gilbert smirked and Ludwig gave him an incredulous stare.

"He just wants to get into little Swiss' pants after so many decades of trying to prove himself." Gilbert stood up with his arms crossed waiting for the Austrian to challenge him.

Ludwig chuckled slightly, but cleared his throat as Gilbert broke out into a grin and Roderich balked at him, his curl going slightly limp, "We'll be there. What time do you want us by?" he asked trying to keep the other man calm.

Roderich turned towards him with a small smile, "Around six-thirty will be fine, and the food will not be served until seven. Thank you for attending on such short notice." And with that the brunette excused himself out of Ludwig's house.

Ludwig turned to look at Gilbert as his snickering caught the blonde's ear, "He so wants to jump Vash's bones, he can't even hide it."

_Does that go for me as well, since I am in the same boat as Austria._ Brows furrowed and Ludwig set his things down on the side table, "Brother…there's something I would like to talk to you about…i-if you're not busy that is."

Gilbert perked up finally noticing that he and Ludwig were alone, "Eh…s-sure West, what is it?"

Ludwig walked into the kitchen so that he and Gilbert could talk more personally and leaned against the countertops clearing his throat while doing so, "I k-know that we haven't been able to spend time with each other,"

"Ah West, it's okay, you're busy and I'm always out so don't worry about it. Things will go back to normal soon. " Gilbert cut Ludwig off.

The German frowned at how quickly his brother interrupted him and eyed the other man who avoided his gaze. "Brother, look at me. Why did you cut me off?" Gilbert stared at the far wall to his right, his mouth set to a grim line.

"Can you not look at me?" Ludwig gripped the counter for support, his blood ran cold through his body.

"Brother?" Ludwig could feel the same lump in his throat betting bigger as the albino slowly turned towards him, but did not lock his red eyes with emotion-filled blue ones.

"Gilbert…look at me." Gilbert chewed on his bottom lip not bringing his gaze any higher than where it stuck, on the floor, his brows creasing further.

"Why won't you look at me?" Ludwig's voice rasped, a bitter pain struck in his chest every time he felt his heart beat as he stared at Gilbert. The albino refused to stare at him, he had finally reached his peak of dealing with Ludwig and did not want to speak of the both of them in a term of lovers, Ludwig could feel a slight headache throb at his temples. Gilbert didn't want him anymore, had enough of him, had enough of his life at the Germany's house, and wanted out to start his life anew. Away from Ludwig.

Silence occupied the German household as the minutes passed by slowly, Gilbert jumped as Ludwig slammed his hands down against the wooden countertop, nearly breaking it. He looked up towards Ludwig who had his head down shaking it, his shoulders shook as he coiled in on himself.

"West…"

A trembling smile started to form on Ludwig's face as he lifted his head to catch the Prussian staring at him, Gilbert's words caught in his throat as their eye's locked. "So…I am the problem then?"

Gilbert went to say more but was cut off by Ludwig's voice booming louder in his ears, "You do not want to be with me."

"N-No! That's not it!" Gilbert blurted out, taking a step towards his brother. His eyebrows knitted as his heart clenched in his chest at the blonde's words.

"And there is someone else that you have your eyes set on." Ludwig growled out, his head felt light at the words that exited his mouth, and his stomach churned roughly.

"West, no! Wh-" Another step on shaking legs brought Gilbert closer to his brother.

"You pity me brother and stay with me because you feel obligated to do so, but you do not want me or t-to be with me." The blonde glared once at Gilbert and hung his head.

"West, look at me please!" Gilbert walked closer to the shaking blonde, taking a hold of Ludwig's bigger hands into his own smaller ones. "West…Ludwig, that's not what I want!" his hands slid up towards Ludwig's face and cupped his cheeks. He felt tears run over his fingers and down his wrists.

He looked up worriedly at his younger brother his own eyes watering at the prospect of not being with the taller blonde, of causing pain to him, "West, I want you! You're not the problem, it's- I know what it is, but it's not you!"

Ludwig shook his head as he tried to pull away from Gilbert, but was trapped between the albino and the counter. He kept his eyes closed and tried to turn away, Gilbert pulled his face back towards him and soft kissed Ludwig feeling the tremors from the taller man transfer to him.

"West, I-I…wouldn't ever leave you, do you hear me!" Gilbert kissed him again.

"I don't want anyone else but you!" Another kiss. Harder. Longer.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, you're the only reason why I'm still fucking here!"

"And I thank you for that. I thank you every day through loving you and only you." Gilbert's voice softened to a watery tremble as he finally got a response from the blonde.

Ludwig wrapped his arms around Gilbert's thin waist holding him tightly and buried his face in the crook of Gilbert's neck. As his brother mumbled reassurances quietly to him, Ludwig pulled his head up to give Gilbert a kiss, "I love you, brother." He mumbled against the Prussian's lips, staring into his eyes.

"I love you too." Came a reply with another kiss.

Ludwig held on to Gilbert and deepened the kiss, their tongues clashing with each other, and their bodies growing hot quickly. Gilbert moaned into the kiss when Ludwig's hands started to knead his ass and push his clothed and growing erection against Gilbert's own rising arousal.

Gilbert groaned at the feel Ludwig's tongue delving into his mouth hungrily, he shifted so that their clothed erections could rub against each other.

They broke apart from the kiss feeling the other's tongue slid across their own, the taller German went to attack the other's neck while slim fingers slid around his neck to lock together.

"Oi, we have to get ready to go." Gilbert broke apart from the other man trying to move back only to be followed, and the hands around his waist pulled him closer, the nibbling on his neck stopped.

"I know." Was the only answer he received before his neck was attacked again making him groan at the sudden assault.

Gilbert's rear hit the kitchen table and he strained his back to stay upright with his hands clenching the younger German's shoulder. Ludwig used his body to his advantage making Gilbert bend backwards to rest on the table as he set his palms against the table, trapping the older man.

"We won't have time." Gilbert spoke again, hiking his legs around Ludwig's waist and shifted his hips higher to rub against the blond.

Ludwig ground his constrained erection against Gilbert, leaning closer to him, "I know," A slight smirk formed on his face as Gilbert hissed out a breath of air. "But it has been too long. They won't mind if we are a few minutes late."

"But my awes-hmmph!" As Gilbert gasped, Ludwig plunged his tongue into his mouth and massaged Gilbert's arousal, feeling the heat and twitch of the albino's member under his pants.

"No underwear, Gilbert?" the German mumbled against reddening lips and nipping at them. His hand smoothly unbuttoned the pants and deftly passed by the zipper, grasping the throbbing member and pumped it once.

"Hng! Oh-I-It's a must with my awesome self, ah! Who can resist…certainly not you!" Gilbert's tongue grazed over Ludwig's mouth tempting it out as he shivered from the large hand that pumped him.

Ludwig's tongue joined Gilbert's, they stroked the other, saliva mixing and stretching as Ludwig moved back a little. He felt Gilbert's fingers pulling at his own pants swiftly pushing his underwear down before lightly massaging the larger penis. Ludwig groaned and attacked the trapped man's mouth while thrusting into the awaiting hand.

Their groans echoed throughout the empty kitchen along with the creaking of the kitchen table as Ludwig mindlessly rocked into Gilbert's skilled hand and Gilbert thrusting up into Ludwig's. As their cocks touched they both moaned feeling their climax coming to an end with their erratic breathing and hurried stroking.

A high pitched keen echoed through the kitchen towards the rest of the house followed by a deeper moan. They both lay unmoving for a few moments before Ludwig raised himself from Gilbert to see the product of their fevered desperation.

"We should start getting ready." Ludwig spoke after he sighed, feeling oddly unfulfilled at their less than full joining.

Gilbert grunted and slowly rose as well, "Well…"

The blond looked to his brother who started to speak.

"Now we know this is one sturdy table that you got." A cheeky smirk formed on the albino's face as the blond smacked his arm and directed him to go upstairs to get ready for the dinner banquet that they would surely be late for.

The next morning found Ludwig getting ready to go out, he felt slightly relaxed but was alert mentally, and his body shivered feeling numb as if the day was just not meant to be. Ignoring the light tremors he left Gilbert asleep on the bed and the dogs in the house.

"I'll just be out for a few hours, Gilbert won't even notice." Ludwig murmured taking a drive to a small shop for his breakfast. With little errands to run, he made his way back home to make lunch for Gilbert and himself. _Maybe after lunch…we could…besides it's my day off-and I've been waiting for weeks, we made up yesterday…so it should be alright._

He shook his head as his home came into view, he face smoothing out into his neutral expression and a red blush dusting his cheeks.

Ludwig entered his house finding the silence stagnating through the house, there were no small rackets of banter indicating that Gilbert was home. _He must have gone out-_, Ludwig stopped his train of thought as he caught sight of Gilbird, feathers ruffled yet again, and he could imagine puffs of steam coming off of the bird that sat on the table stewing hotly.

"Left yet again?" Ludwig chuckled at the yellow chick, but was suddenly assaulted by the bird that perched on his head and chirped indignantly. "That must mean Gilbert is still here, but why would he leave you out here?"

The small bird chirped on his head, fluttered down to his shoulder and aimed its entire body towards the stairs as a hound would tracking down its prey.

A sigh escaped Ludwig, he wordlessly made his way up the stairs. Checking Gilbert's room to find it empty, his brows creased in worry as he wondered if anything bad happened to his lover. Ludwig hastened his speed towards his own room which Gilbert would occupy on most days when bored. He stopped at the closed door and was about to open it, when Gilbird pecked at his neck stopping him offhandedly and Gilbert's voice floated through the door awkwardly.

Setting his ear against the door Ludwig listened intently as Gilbert gave a frustrated sigh, "Still too small, and this isn't work- ah! Hng! West…I'm sorry."

_What the, is he?_ Ludwig furrowed his eyebrows and pressed his ears further against the door.

"This isn't going to work, I c-can't take him like this…it's just going to be a repeat of what happened all those weeks ago…I'll tear if that happens again." Ludwig slowly took hold of the door handle and slowly turned it, thankful that he had recently oiled the hinges so they would not squeak every time the door opened and closed.

His heart thundered in his chest and he held his breath as he inched the door open slowly maneuvering to take a peek and not be caught if Gilbert was facing him, but when he peeked what he imagined was not what he saw and made his breathing that much harder to cope with and his ears buzz hotly with noise.

Gilbert's naked body kneeled on the large bed, his shoulders touching the sheets, arms extending as far as they could underneath him as fingers penetrated his body with his head turned away from the door that was pushed open more by a shocked Ludwig. His milk white skin was colored pink-red from his activities, hips moving of their own accord riding the thrusting appendages as fast as they could go, all the while his body shivered with need for something with more substance.

"Ooh, this isn't working…I need something as big as West." Gilbert spoke as he shifted and turned his head to his right to see said person standing at the open room door silent and still. His eyes widened, copying Ludwig's.

They were silent as they stared at each other, one blinking rapidly and the other barely breathing. Ludwig was first to break the silence, "So um…that is…the uh -reason why…we haven't- in weeks?" he asked a blush rising on his cheeks as he stared at the position that Gilbert hadn't moved from.

Gilbert turned bright red and sputtered, pulling his hands away from his behind, "W-West, w-what are y-you doing home early?" He asked feeling his skin boil and tingle as the blond man's sky blue eyes roved over his naked, sweating, and trembling form.

"A-And this isn't what y-you think it is! I'm ah- I'm trying to…to do something…and…it's something that you made me forget, so leave the room so that way I can put on some clothes on!" Gilbert half spluttered out turning even redder.

Knowing that there was no one else in the house and that his brother was just trying to get out of trouble, Ludwig grew bold as his eyes never left Gilbert. He let out a small sigh and ran his fingers through his hair, listening to Gilbird chirp furiously on his shoulder at the albino, "I think that we need to have a talk." Ludwig said as he took Gilbird off of his shoulder and set the small bird on the side table outside the bedroom door and closing the door soundly before the yellow ball of feathers could react.

He turned back to Gilbert with a no bullshit stare, leaning against the door, "Mind explaining? And I don't want any of your half-assed answers, brother."

Gilbert defiantly stared at the wall across from him and contemplated jumping out the window, "I don't think anyone wants to see your naked body jumping out of my window, just so you can get out of answering me."

Gilbert's mouth hung open at the blond's words, "Wha- how would you know that I was thinking of that anyways? Explain that!" He smirked guessing the German nation was most likely bluffing.

"You know, you get this twitch on the right side of your mouth whenever you get any hair-brained idea into your head, so you were basically thinking of how to get out of here and the only way is through the window…unless if you're bold enough to try and get past me." Ludwig crossed his arms with a heated glare aimed towards the man sitting on his bed.

The albino grimaced under the stare and slightly turned on his rear away from the other man. Silence encased the entire room until Gilbert finally spoke, "You're no fun, West! Besides, it was an experiment."

"Involving me theoretically." Ludwig countered as he leaned off the door trying to keep his eyes away from Gilbert's rear.

"I was testing something!" Gilbert hunched his shoulders into himself, trying to hide his reddening face.

"On your knees with your hands-" Another step was taken towards the bed by Germany.

"Can't I have some privacy?" Gilbert yelled after the other man who kept creeping closer.

"In my room." The German walked around the bed swiftly.

"Now you're just being fucking rude!" The albino shuffled to the end of the bed, ready for a quick getaway.

"Then answer the question." He bellowed standing over the smaller man.

"I shouldn't have to answer to anything! I'm a grown damn man!"

"Stop avoiding looking at me then, Gilbert."

"Hmph!"

"Gilbert?"

Silence raged against Ludwig's questions.

"Please…is it that bad, I already heard some of what you said through the door, and yes it's my room so I have permission to hear what is being said in my room."

"I-I…"

"You were saying that you'll tear again. I thought that I apologized for that, or do you still have angst against me for it?"

"No, that's- you're…" Gilbert glared at the wall, "I didn't want you to find out because then you'd just blame yourself for everything."

"Then what is it? Tell me so I can understand at least, I don't want us to keep skirting around each other especially when we are this close." Ludwig kneeled in front of his brother, hands on either side of his albino lover.

Gilbert huffed and leaned over the younger man, resting his head against the others, "No matter how much I try to hold it in and to stomach it, I'll still end up in so much pain that I'll just pass out. I'm just too small, you know I'm one for pain, but this, this is not the type of pain I want to feel good with."

Ludwig just stared at Gilbert's chest, registering the information given, and his chest constricted upon realization, "Why didn't you tell me sooner! Fuck, I'm such an idiot! You should have said something and I could have found a way to help or do anything to make it less painful."

Ludwig sighed dejectedly wanting to know, "Was it at the end or the entire time?" He held clasped his hands together around Gilbert's waist.

Gilbert held Ludwig's face in his hands, "It doesn't matter now…so, forget about it, okay."

Germany refused to stare Gilbert in the eyes as the man gave him a small kiss on his cheeks, _I'll find a way to help this, to help us. I won't stop._

Ludwig gazed lazily at the wall while his boss spoke quietly with Japan's boss, his mind was not on the meeting, it was with his newly acquired information about Gilbert. No matter how they tried, Gilbert would still end up in unbearable pain that left him either unconscious or immoveable for some time. He sighed as he smoothed his hand over his face. He had searched around for every and anything that could help him and Gilbert, but trying to do that while working in the congress building would have gotten him caught and exposed. Since he was using the government internet mainframe to do all of his searches, he refrained from trying such endeavors when people were easily caught on a daily basis, and his reputation would clearly be in the gutter and run through the dirt for as long as he still lived.

"Is something wrong, Ludwig-san?" the lilting voice of the island nation Japan, roused Germany out of his stump. He sat up and stared intently at the smaller man.

"Ah, no nothing is wrong…I am just not feeling too well today, but thank you anyway Kiku." Ludwig sat up straighter facing the dark haired man.

"You seem like you are having a rough time, maybe at home perhaps? How is your brother these days, he has not come to visit me in a while?" The Japanese asked as he leaned forward in his seat across from the taller man.

"He's er- had better days, not feeling much to going out." Ludwig blushed at the intense stare that Japan had caught him in, refusing to let him go.

"If I may be so bold as to say, that I do not believe you. The tension that is coming from you speaks for itself." Kiku smiled slightly as he tilted his head.

Caught by surprise of the words that escaped the Japanese man, Ludwig was more alert and on guard, eyeing Kiku suspiciously, he frowned.

"Please follow me I have something that I would like to speak with you about more privately." Japan left no room for Ludwig to counter him, as he spoke up to let their bosses know that they were going for a light stroll around the building.

Germany followed apprehensively a few feet behind the lithe nation as he led him through the compound, around difficult corners, and into the furthest room that Germany did not know that was located in the meeting compounds.

Japan opened the door to allow Germany in first, "After you." He spoke with a small smirk on his face.

Weary, Ludwig took a small step in and turned to the entrance prepared for anything that may happen. Kiku silently closed the doors, "Yes there is a reason why I brought you all the way here," He sat at a low level table in the middle of the room and motioned for Germany to sit on the other side of it. "Be truthful, how is your intimate relationship with Gilbert-san?"

Ludwig balked at the question, "W-what are you talking about? That's none of your business!" His face heated up with a cherry red color that made Japan smile understandingly.

"All I am merely asking is if your intimate relationship with Gilbert-san, okay. But, there is no need to explain I already know." Japan began to shuffle with something under the table.

Ludwig completely froze and wondered how Japan could know about such details about his life, and if he did know, was he trying to make fun of him.

Without even looking up, Japan explained himself, "There is no need for you to worry Ludwig-san, I brought you here to help you." Finally he pulled out a large sleek black case that stood one and a half foot tall, two feet long and eight inches wide. He slid the case towards Ludwig, the front facing the bewildered man. "Please open it I think it would help you."

His fingers traced the silver locks that kept the cases closed with little force the locks came undone the top snapped open giving off the smell of newly produced items. Immediately his eyes fell on the eight items that made his face heat up in embarrassment, "What is all of this?" He exclaimed loudly and hissed at his voice echoing around the room.

In the case laid eight anal toys ranging from the smallest to the largest, each one varying between length and girth, and Ludwig thought quietly to himself that none of them came close to his actual size. _How are these supposed to help if they aren't even the same size?_

"It is exactly as you see here, they are supposed to help you and Gilbert-san…and your more intimate settings." Japan spoke as if the items were a daily occurrence in a meeting room inside the compound. "Here let me show you how they work," the smallest phallus was pulled out of the case and twirled between slim fingers.

"This one is to be inserted for only a day and a half," Japan passed the smaller rod towards the blushing Germany who hesitantly took hold of the item. "But this one here, is used to loosen up Gilbert-san for the next one to be inserted." Kiku held the other one that was slightly bigger than the small toy in Germany's hand, and then he took out a tiny remote secretly hidden away in the case.

"Hold this please." He gave the second toy to Ludwig who held and stared at it with apprehension lacing his features. The blonde-haired German jumped when the small toy gave a light and nearly nonexistent hum, and dropped it onto the floor. "It is a new model that I would like for you to try out and there is no feedback necessary. As you can see, there is two of each size, one for stretching and the other for loosening and staying stretched. This remote is for the second ones to the right in the case, if you want to help the process along with loosening Gilbert-san this will turn them on. Use them well Ludwig-san." Kiku smiled mischievously taking the items back from the red-faced and sweating Germany, and setting them back in their proper places in the case.

Ludwig stared at the case while the older man stood up from the table, "But…w-wait hold on!" Japan turned to Germany and tilted his head at the other, "How did you know about this? A-and why would you bring this here with so many workers here today?" He clutched the case handle and stood up as well.

"Ah, that's easy…Gilbert-san called me to slightly vent about your personal time and I wanted to help a friend. He just does not know that I made this for you both personally. And if there are any problems please let me know so that way I may fix it." Kiku bowed to Ludwig after his explanation, who in return gasped horribly, knowing that the Prussian would do something like that, telling other nations of their love life. "He only told me though, if that is what you are wondering."

Germany swiped his hand over his face and groaned half-heartedly, there was no measuring his brother's lack of confidentiality and ability to keep his mouth shut. "You need not open it in front of everyone. It is a gift that I request you open in your home. Ah! I almost forgot Prussia-san does not know about this so you may have your fun with the remote. I am only guessing that Prussia-san liberated too much if not all information pertaining to the bedroom, I say you are allowed your secrets too Germany-san." Japan slid open the door signifying the end of their conversation ad walked out slowly to allow the German to catch up.

His cheeks burned hotly under the miniscule stares that he received while carrying the large case down the halls; his mind ran over scenario after scenario of being caught with the sex paraphernalia ranging from the grunt pencil pushers to his very own boss. He glared at Japan who carelessly waltzed ahead of Germany with a quirk to his lips and a sparkle in his eyes, at that moment Germany loathed Japan, trying hard to burn holes in the back of his head, anywhere as long as the smaller man could feel it. His glares went unfelt, Japan opened the entrance to the meeting room and they returned to their respective seats.

The rest of the meeting began after they entered and Germany was less inclined to think about his x-rated gift from Japan under busy circumstances. Occasionally he would glance at the item, but then would stiffly return his attentions back to the conversation. The meeting finally ended and Ludwig quickly said his farewells to Japan and his boss, and an even shorter goodbye to his own boss.

Ludwig cringed slightly as Gilbert laughed loudly, clinging to his pillow, rolling on the bed in his pajamas –Ludwig's, that he refused to change out from. He sighed softly as Gilbert rolled back to the case to look at the devious contents, "West are a you serious? He gave these to you? Oh this is rich-my awesome tales inspired Japan to specially make these. Kesesese!"

"It was more of your refusal to keep your mouth shut that this all happened, might I add." Germany sat on the edge of the bed careful not to topple the case and its contents out. He stared at Gilbert as the other and snickered over the different sizes.

"Oh shit West, how the hell is this one gonna fit-never mind who the hell would be this big and who did he have to model this after?" Gilbert raised the largest phallic toy up and swung it around almost hitting the blond in the head with it. "Oi birdie, check this out!" Gilbert yelled as he jumped out of bed with the sex toy still in hand. Gilbird chirped as he popped out of Gilbert hair.

"No, don't let him…!" Ludwig yelled too late as the small bird fluttered onto the toy and pecked at the tip. He gave a chirp of approval and settled onto the tip to preen itself.

Gilbert howled with laughter, his outstretched arm holding the toy, trembled violently causing Gilbird to give an angry chirp and settled onto the bed bounding towards the case filled with the others. Ludwig quickly closed the case glaring at the small ball of fluff who sized him up in return.

"I am not having a glaring contest with you." Ludwig spoke to Gilbird who chirped, turned around, began to ignore Ludwig who tried to nudge him off the bed with Gilbert clutching to the edge of the bed for dear life.

"W-West, okay…okay y-you said that o-one stretches and the other will make me loosen up for the next?" Pale fingers clutched at Ludwig's pants and the bed to break the German's attention away from the bird.

"How are we supposed to use this one now? It's not clean anymore." Germany asked as he pulled the case closer to himself.

"Fuck West, it's not like he shat on it and besides it can be cleaned, right," The Prussian pulled at Ludwig's pants for the man to look at him. "So let's give Japan's gift a whirl, huh?" he spoke, eyes wandering back to the object in his hand.

"I just remembered what else he told me too…" He looked down to Gilbert who was examining the toy, not paying attention. The small remote for the anal toy sat uncomfortably in the back pocket of his pants and Japan's words rang like a melody in his ears. _My little secret. _

"Yeah, West I'm listening." Gilbert said automatically while flipping the toy around to see if there were any openings.

"Oh, he said to clean them after every use."

"Of course." Gilbert snickered at the old as time instructions. "So let's test these bad boys out…how long I gotta keep these in thirty seconds? One minute?"

"One day for each."

"What?" Gilbert yelled staring at Ludwig as if he grew another head. "I'm not holding these in for a day each, that's ridiculous." Gilbert stood up, hands on his hips, and illustrious toy in his hand.

"That's the max that he said they should be used, so just humor me…two days?" _Cause I can't wait any longer than that._ Ludwig thought as he pulled Gilbert closer.

"Fine two days but I'm not waiting any longer than that, it's been too long since we fucked." Ludwig smirked as his lover's fingers combed through his hair.

"Thanks for ruining the moment." Gilbert laughed pressing closer to Ludwig continuing to run his fingers through blond hair.

"Alright then, the bird needs to be out of the room." Germany shifted the albino back so he could stand.

"What are you talking about Fritz loves cock too-did you not see him give a chirp of approval?" Prussia signaled to the ball of yellow who chirped loudly. He chuckled at the instant reply while Germany sighed disapprovingly.

"Stop getting your kicks off of your bird, now do you want to do this or not?" Ludwig questioned the other, extracting the toy from the others grip.

"Fine! Fine come on you." The albino picked up Gilbird and left the room. Germany then proceeded to clean off the Gilbird contaminated toy while waiting for the other man to return to the room.

"Oi West, let's skip the small ones and start with this one." Gilbert pulled out the third set of anal toys.

"Wha- no! We have to start from the beginning."

Gilbert sighed as he started to pull off his shirt, then pull at the drawstrings of his bottoms. "Can we at least start with the second one? The first is like using a pin needle."

Ludwig groaned but complied.

"West just hurry up! I can't believe this." Gilbert muttered to himself while resting on his knees and elbows, holding his pillow to his face, and waiting for the German behind him to quicken his pace in inserting the second toy in the case.

"Well if you would relax then I could properly do this a lot quicker." Ludwig growled as he held the toy in one hand whilst the other rested on the albino's back. Slowly he shifted his hand down to the other's entrance, fingers trailing lightly over the puckered hole, and lightly probing. He could feel Gilbert tense at the feel of his fingers and smirked.

"Oi stop teasing and put it in." Crimson red snares sky blue in a heated glare then changed to surprise with a groan quickly following when two fingers inserted into the tight hole being pulled in further by the slightly shivering body.

Germany lathered the toy with his saliva watching his fingers slowly pump into the soft entrance, as he listened to the other moan and twitch every so often when his middle finger slid dangerously soft over Gilbert's prostate, he in return groaned around the object in his mouth.

"A-Alright West, p-put it in or I'll-" Ludwig removed his fingers and thrust the phallus into the awaiting entrance, hearing the small moan Germany pulled it out slowly before he thrust it in again. The squishing sound of the toy in Prussia's ass made his own cock twitch to attention with his own tingling nerves setting aflame.

Ludwig let a lustful smirk grace his features, watching the albino's body slowly lean back towards him, "I don't hear you complaining brother."

"I-I'm trying to think of s-something witty to say, W-West." Gilbert swayed his hips back onto the toy, stopping and shivering when it pressed against his prostate. He arched back resting his head again the German's built shoulder who in return came up to meet him.

Ludwig slowly kissed his way down Gilbert's throat, still thrusting the toy into the pale body, and his other hand shifting to Gilbert's nipples pinching, rolling, and fondling them each in turn. He could feel the other's heartbeat pounding shallowly through to his own heart beating in sync, urging him on.

"Put the other one in." Gilbert suddenly spoke, pulling the blonde out of his reverie. He pulled away turning around, trailing his hands down the German's chest to his belt that still held his pants up. "And these need to come off." He unbuckled it and disrobed Ludwig of his pants, freeing his member which stood at attention colored a rosy red.

Gilbert licked his palm, and then encased the engorged member as much with one hand, slowly pumping his arm, watching as the grimace on the other's face disappeared. He smirked staring at Ludwig through his lashes as the other removed the toy and quickly inserted the other. "Really West, I don't see the big difference between them. Just use the bigger one of each pair." He watched precum pearl up at the tip and trailed his fingers over the tip to wipe it clean, licking his fingers until he heard Ludwig groan.

The German smirked while staring the Prussian in the eyes, fingers skimming over the tiny remote and pressing the switch on. Triumphantly he listened to the albino groan at the mysterious thrumming pulsing throughout his body.

Ludwig stood at the stove, trying hard to concentrate on what he was cooking apart from the images that kept running through his mind of what happened the evening before. He sighed, thinking that he might not be able to wait another day with the way things were going with him and Gilbert.

"Oi West, what's for breakfast?" The Prussian stepped into the kitchen wearing one of Germany's long sleeved shirt, no underwear, and the next toy in hand.

He turned back around quickly trying to cook the food, "I'm busy at the moment, can you kindly wait until I'm done please?" He asked hoping the other would a hint and put on some bottoms –stray popping grease could hit him and Ludwig would have to hear him complaining the entire time.

"Take your time…I took the other one out, kept on leaking everywhere. I didn't think I could stop, I think Japan laced them with something West." Germany coughed lightly, his face turning a beet red at the thought. He turned off the stove finished with his cooking and turned to retrieve plates for breakfast until he caught sight of Prussia in his peripheral and froze.

"What are you doing?" He screeched at the other. Gilbert sat upon the table at the edge, lathering the toy with his saliva, hoisted on one arm, and back deviously curved showing off dusty pink globes under the hem of the shirt. Lustful red eyes turned towards him, making Ludwig shiver with intensity, his entire body responded, subconsciously moving towards the temptation on his table.

With the slicked toy given to him, he stood behind the albino, one hand snaking around the other's midsection as the other readied the toy at Gilbert's entrance circling it. "Hurry up already." Gilbert said pulling up the shirt even higher.

"Why do you always tempt me brother when I'm trying to be reasonable?" Ludwig asked nipping at the back of the Prussian's neck and thrusting the toy in the loosening hole aggressively, hearing the long moan that escaped the other followed by a whimper.

Gilbert chuckled lightly arching back further, "Because it's my fulltime job, West…just like it's yours to take care of me."

Ludwig smirked, continuing to thrust the toy into the other, "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." Gilbert moaned louder as he felt the humming return, his body quaked, and he closed his eyes ready to let go until the toy was unexpectedly pulled out of his body. He shivered at the sudden loss of the toy's friction and hard body that was against his.

"Don't move." Was the only command that he received in the deep lustful voice that always made him melt like a hot knife to butter. He dare not move, waited for what seemed like forever until the warmth of another body was at his back, and a lubricated toy thrumming at his entrance making him quiver.

"Eh, what…disobeying your own rules, West?" Gilbert looked back at the other man, eyes half-lidded and hazy with a sleek smirk calling to the taller German.

"I decided to forgo to the last one. I want you ready for when I come back from work tonight." Ludwig said making the Prussian tremble with need as the tip of the toy made him squirm.

"Now let's see if you can handle this one for breakfast." Ludwig spoke, hooking his left arm under the crease of Gilbert's knees, holding him tightly against his chest. He then took a seat at the table making sure that he still had his grip underneath the other's legs before he slowly started to push the toy into the pulsing hole.

Gilbert moaned loudly, twisting his head to rest at the crook of Ludwig's neck, and digging his nails into the other's arm. "Watch." He whimpered softly and cracked open his eyes to watch obediently as his body pulled in the toy slowly and his member weep with precum down to his entrance.

Once fully in Gilbert gasped, his body would not stop twitching with the persistent and heavier hum of the toy. Ludwig then started to pull the object out when a pale hand caught his own to stop him, "L-Leave it." Gilbert spoke softly, his voice trembling, sweat forming at his forehead.

Germany smiled down at his brother, gripping the toy and continued to pull it out and then slowly thrust it back in, "Like I said, I want you ready for when I come back tonight." Gilbert keened softly until a pair of lips was atop his own, quieting him.

Ludwig sighed, trailing his free hand down the back of smooth pale thighs, "I have to get ready to go to work." He easily sat his brother up on his lap, hands resting on slim sluggishly gyrating hips, and thoughts running wild on Gilbert and the table –on the table.

Gilbert rested his head on the table and froze when he heard the German murmur that he had to get to work. He clutched the other's rock hard member in his pajama bottoms, "Like this, West? You're not even gonna let me take care of this for you?" He shifted trying to not let the toy inside of him catch his oversensitive prostate, and pulled the other out of his pants breathing hard.

Ludwig sighed as his member was pulled free and hissed clutching hips that started to move when Gilbert sheathed his member with his thighs against the albino's own member. He gasped as the other man clutched at both of their members, rocking them both unhurriedly into an orgasm. He rested his head against the top of the chair unfocused eyes on the ceiling watching scatter fireworks go off everywhere.

Gilbert looked at his cum-coated hand and licked the winding trails on his hand before he carefully stood up, "Have fun at work." He turned to smile at Ludwig and leaned down to kiss him lightly on the lips.

Germany picked up his ringing phone, "Hello Germany speaking." He continued to sign papers, knowing that he could handle talking on the phone while getting his job done.

"West, I need you now." He accidentally scratched a paper in half at the sultry voice on the other line calling to him.

"Brother, what…" He stopped, dropping his pen when the other moaned into the receiver.

"If you don't hurry, you're going to be sour for the rest of the week when I tell you 'no' cause I finished myself off and you'll have to do you. I can't take it anymore…and I'm going to pull it out soon, so y-you'd better be here." He could hear Gilbert whimpering, could picture him trying to hold himself together. Ludwig had been playing with the remote the entire time he was at work, turning it on and off every few minutes.

"Wait, I still have a few more hours of work!" He looked up at the clock wishing it was only one hour or time to leave instead of four hours till his shift was over.

Gilbert groaned, "West I'm serious, seven hours of holding this…I haven't touched myself since. It's your decision." The line died and Germany hurriedly packed up all of his paperwork, deciding that he will just do them at home, even though he knew they would not be anywhere near finished that night.

He locked his door, unworried about his subordinates watching him with concerned eyes, and made his way to his boss' office, knocking before he went in. "I-I'm sorry but I must hurry home, my brother is having a—problem a-and I must see that he is alright." He explained to his boss who dismissed him understanding that Germany's brother can be a handful at times, and reminded Germany of the Geneva Conference that was in a few days.

Thanking his boss, the German sped home in record time, half-heartedly hoping that he did not hit anyone while driving with only one thing on his mind.

Once inside his house with the door locked, Ludwig started to disrobe, following his instincts and the heavy scent of Gilbert, he scaled the stairs three at a time and was at his room door.

He opened the door and watched his brother shivering and slinking towards the headboard of the bed, gripping his pillow and gnawing at the edges. Staying silent, Ludwig pulled off his undershirt and was about to start unbuckle his belt when Gilbert looked up with hazed eyes and a small trail of saliva running down the side of his mouth, making the other smile at the sight.

No words were exchanged when Ludwig reached the other, his clothes fully removed and engorged member an angry red.

He pulled Gilbert up to stand kissing him fully on the lips, "You kept it in." In return a slight grunt was his answer. He turned the other around back to his chest, nipping pale skin from shoulder to ear, "Then I won't keep you waiting."

Ludwig pulled out the toy which he had stopped when Gilbert had called, and replaced it slowly with his own member. He groaned at the feeling of being encased in soft heat and slowly rolled his hips against the other, listening to Gilbert moan and grip at his arms to keep from swaying.

"D-Does it hurt?" He asked resting his head against Gilbert's shoulder and smiled when he felt the other shake his head no, and rocked back against him encouragingly.

Restraining the Prussian's arms behind his back, Germany clutched at the albino's jaw with his free hand, kissing plump lips as he started to move again. Thrusting into the willing body before his, the slapping wet noise from their combined sweat and Gilbert's pre-lubricated hole made him grow harder, wanting to hear more of the other's unabashed moans in time with his thrusts.

"W-West, I-I can't…" Gilbert looked back to him pleadingly for release.

Licking the side of Gilbert's mouth covered with saliva, Ludwig shifted his hand from his face to his leaking member and pumped the other into a keening relief of pleasure. The German groaned his own orgasm hard and fleeting into the shivering body before he let go of Gilbert's arms, spun him around and lifted him, telling the other grasp around his neck.

With his arms underneath the other's legs, Germany easily slid into Prussia, not giving a moment's reprieve, commencing to pound into the limber body of the Prussian's. Gilbert moaned as each aimed thrust slammed against his prostate, making him hard again.

Ludwig held Gilbert's body in place as he snapped his hips forward, feeling Gilbert trembling again for release. Without respite Ludwig thrust into Gilbert with abandon, listened to the Prussian's voice crack under pleasure and body noisily give thanks to the lovemaking, until his own body started trembling with the need to release too.

Germany found the Prussian's lips, their tongues doing the opposite of their bodies, until the heat boiling in their bodies finally broke over into another orgasm with Gilbert milking the blond. Sluggishly he found the bed and laid himself and lover on it, slowly kissing each other until they fell asleep.

"Love you, West…" The sleepy Prussian said using both hands to cradle Ludwig's head.

"I love you too, Gilbert." Ludwig said drowsily watching Gilbert smile lightly.

"Brother why would you bring that to the conference?" Ludwig hissed at the albino who just smirked and patted him on the cheek. He eyed the case and then his brother wearily.

"West, you worry too much, and besides if you keep your mouth shut no one will know your dirty little secret. Besides, I wanted to thank Japan for the gifts." Gilbert grinned at the frazzled looking blond and took his seat next to him tentatively, setting the case in between them.

"I can't believe you." Ludwig palmed his face, letting out a sigh hoping beyond hope that no one would try to investigate the mysterious black case.

"At least no one has enough balls to touch it, eh West?" Gilbert chuckled fixing his tie.

"Whoa, Germany what do you have in the case?" Ludwig's eyes snapped open at the sound of Italy's voice, the murmuring of the other nations wanting to see, and the loud snap to the only locks keeping the case closed.

"Italy, NO!" The blond yelled trying to jump over the table towards the surrounded Italian.

All too soon, the chaos of every nation's voice rang throughout the conference room, some jeering and others catcalling, Germany sank to the table but he could not block out the cackling of the one next to him who brought the case. Then America's voice boomed over all of the others.

"Oh, these look familiar! Oh yeah, I have one at my house for when Kiku comes by for horror movie night!" The American laughed loudly as everyone stared at the red-faced island nation who sputtered for America to quiet down.

Germany looked up just as shocked as everyone except the howling Prussian next to him who fell out of his seat.

"But Kiku you always tell me to keep it at my house for when you come by? Now me and Ludwig can trade gameplay, and I'll have even more moves to use whenever you come by. Ahahahahahahahaha!" Alfred's voice carried throughout the silent conference room.

The End~


End file.
